A Fallen's Redemption
by Zenithar
Summary: This is AU aside from the characters this is little to do with FF VII. Note this is a somewhat religeous piece of fanfiction. I myself am not religeous if i offend anyone i aplogize.
1. The Begining of Salvation

_A Fallen's Redemption_

_/ A FF VII Fan Fiction /_

_This is an AU fan fic aside from the characters very little will be from FF VII_

_Anything in quotes and Italics in the actually story is thoughts_

_Anything in quotes without italics is spoken_

_Oh and for those wondering this is a Cloud Aerith coupling story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own FF VII and if asked by the owners I will immediately remove this from anywhere I have posted it. Don't got much moneys so don't sue._

_This is somewhat of a Bible Based story. I myself am not Christian and am Atheist. As far as I am concerned the bible is a collection of stories. If I offend anyone with this I apologize but they should remember this is Fan Fiction._

_This story _begins with the Fall of Lucifer. However this is not the focus of this. No our focus is two Angels who fell with him; the Former Angel of Death, Sephiroth and his friend Cloud, the former Angel of the Element of Fire.

This is the story of one's redemption.

/ The Lower levels of Hell /

Cloud could tell today was going to be a bad day. He could literally feel the chills running up and down his spine. Even Sephiroth, his long time friend seemed to be concerned. _"Yep today is definitely going to be a bad day."_ Cloud thought ominously. It was at this time Sephiroth chose to speak.

"Cloud… I think that Lucifer is… how I shall put it, PISSED. Any guess's why?" Sephiroth asked with more than a little curiosity as to what Cloud would say.

Cloud answered with the only thing he could think of that seemed likely. "Well if I was to guess. I would have to say odds are that it has something to do with the big man upstairs." After stating that he leaned against a rock wall.

Sephiroth frowned at his answer, but when he thought a bought it, it seemed to be the most likely thing that could set Lucifer off. Seeing that the conversation was dieing he decided he would rather talk. Especially sense the only other option was to wait and try and soothe Lucifer's rage. He spoke with sadness in his voice. "You know Cloud… its funny you and I used to be two of the most powerful Angels in all of Heaven. Yet look where we are, its depressing."

Cloud spoke back with more than a little pain in his voice. "Indeed it is depressing." He would have said more except at that moment Lucifer stormed into the area they were in. To put it lightly the he was PISSED.

Lucifer turned his eye's directly onto Cloud, and stated with more than a little evidence he was enraged. "Cloud it appears that "God" wants you; so that they might judge you. You are to leave now… I am sorry my friend that this is happening." He finished with clear sorrow in his eye's.

The moment Sephiroth heard this he became upset. "Why do they want Cloud! What right has HE to Cloud. He cast us down here for all eternity yet he decides he is going to judge one of us! Lucifer, let us not give in to him! He cannot simply demand we give one of our own over to him!" Sephiroth yelled in a great Anger.

Lucifer appeared as upset when he stated. "We cannot stop him from taking him. If it could be done you know perfectly damn well id do it. Cloud… whatever happens, do not give into that great bastard." After finishing he had to blink several unshed tears out of his own eyes before continuing. "If I could storm heaven for you my friend I would. There is nothing that can be done…"

Cloud seeing all this could not help but laugh at the irony, and said. "Don't worry my friend. I'll make sure the bastards have a fucking hell of a time trying to kill me." With that said he began his long walk to what he thought would be his death… How wrong he was.

/ Heavens higher levels /

/ The Chamber of Judgement /

Cloud stood before the current Angel of Death. He was impressed at the changes he had seen on his walk up in chains. Things had become even lighter, and there were far more angels than once was.

"You Cloud, former Angel of the Element of Fire. I have never met you before now, yet all know of you. You stood before God himself once and screamed defiance. We have decided what is to be done with you." He left off there at a pause. "Your crimes are many, your sins greater than the weight of a million soul's sins. To you though, God himself has intervened; he grants you a chance to be redeemed. One that you MAY NOT deny. You are to protect his people from what is to come. While in his Almighty's service you are restored to all your former Glory's.' As he finished speaking that the chains binding Cloud broke and fell to the ground.

Cloud was more than a little shocked. He has expected anything. Well ANYTHING BUT THIS! With more than a little weariness he asked a question he needed answered. "And if I should chose to disobey?"

The Angel of Death answered with exactly what Cloud expected. "Then you will face ETERNAL damnation. But let us speak of what his Lord on High wish's. You Cloud will protect his Lord's people, and as long as you are using your Angelic powers for his wish's you will be redeemed after your life pass's. After all you and I will meet again. Or my name isn't Azrael."

"When do I leave?" Cloud asked.

"Why you leave right now Cloud." Azrael said startling Cloud as he began to fade out of Heaven and into His Lord dear God's peoples land. Azrael remembering something important quickly said something to Cloud. "Oh and Cloud I believe this was once yours. Well God said you may have it once more to use in his name." With that said he tossed Cloud the weapon he once used, the Ultima Weapon.

Well what did you all think? Any good. Write reviews and comments please. Try and at least point out what I could do to help it if you write a flame. Also a quick note this is more an introductory chapter than anything else.


	2. A little Chaos and Attraction

_A Fallen's Redemption_

_/ A FF VII Fan Fiction /_

_This is an AU fan fic aside from the characters very little will be from FF VII_

_Anything in quotes and Italics in the actually story is thoughts_

_Anything in quotes without italics is spoken_

_Oh and for those wondering this is a Cloud Aerith coupling story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own FF VII and if asked by the owners I will immediately remove this from anywhere I have posted it. Don't got much moneys so don't sue._

_This is somewhat of a Bible Based story. I myself am not Christian and am Atheist. As far as I am concerned the bible is a collection of stories. If I offend anyone with this I apologize but they should remember this is Fan Fiction._

The first thoughts in Clouds mind as he awoke were three things. Point 1 being, IT WAS REALY BREAZY. Point 2 being, He was falling from the sky… Point three, he was far above the ground. And finally the final point being ,he was ROYALLY fucked.

_"Well look at this irony" _Cloud thought "_Fresh outta heaven and ill be heading back within twenty seconds. Bet this'll be a big surprise for mister Azrael." _He thought with a rye smile. With that done he closed his eye's and waited for the pain.

Ten seconds later…

The young girl was very surprised at what fell through her church's roof, and landed right on her flowers. The moment she realized that someone had fallen through her roof she rushed right over to check and see if they were alive. Of course she thought grimly odds are that they were dead, but there was no harm in hoping since she didn't know the person. She would of course give the person a proper burial if they were dead.

As she got closer she noticed the person was clearly a male with spiky blonde hair. She swallowed somewhat nervously. After all, this person looked so similar to her last boyfriend. As she took a closer look she noticed he was laying across what looked like a VERY large sword, that and it looked like he had a long rather stiff white cloth that was lightly shredded across his back. As she began to allow her eye's to travel across his clearly well defined body. She realized just what she was doing and halted with a rather large red blush spread all across her face.

She decided it would be a good idea to check on him to see if he was alive. As she moved closer she noticed what she though was a piece of cloth appeared to be… was that a wing? She quickly took a double take and affirmed it as indeed a wing. Deciding she ought to check quickly incase he was dieing she kneeled down by his side and tentatively placed a hand on his back. As she did this though her fingers ever so slightly fluttered across his wing, she could only think "_Dear Lord there so soft"_.

It was of course at that moment Cloud groaned in pain from the countless bruises and cuts from the roof and ground "breaking" his fall. As his eye began to open he noticed a pair of lean slender legs, attached to a body which was attached to one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen. The girl had Brown hair that was rather long with a pair of emeralds for eyes. In short Clouds breath would have been taken away if he wasn't already winded from his fall.

They stayed that way for a few seconds, a fallen Angel and a human staring at each other, and naturally; like in all situations involving a female and a male; the female broke the ice. "Um are you all right sir?" The girl asked timidly seeing as she had been touching him.

Cloud had several things on his mind. First and foremost being, perhaps God isn't so bad if he sent him down here to an angel like girl. Everything else didn't matter though because at that moment he realized she had asked him a question. Cloud quickly replied. "Well aside from falling several hundred feet, never better." I mean after all how else could it be better. He had been in Hell for a long time and everyone there KNEW it was a sausage fest.

"But you look like your in a lot of pain. Can I help you in anyway?" the girl asked.

Cloud, seeing as he hadn't seen a woman in several thousand years, was tempted to ask her to kiss him. He quickly realized that would probably end all his possible shots with this pretty woman. Cloud settled with asking her two questions. "Ok, well then my first question is where are we? Oh and also what's your name?" He simply prayed she wouldn't slap him for asking her name like he thought she would.

"Well your currently in the capitol city of Midgar, and my name is Aerith." She replied to him with a smile and a giggle. Cloud felt like he was going to melt right then and there. He had never met anyone this kind. Hell he was beginning to suspect she was an actually Angel that was meant as a test. Aerith realizing something asked with a sly smile on her face. "Well you know my name, so why don't you tell me yours?"

Cloud would have sworn, if he didn't know better, that this beauty that went by the name of Aerith, was coming onto him. Choosing to answer it he replied. "My name is Cloud, Aerith." He finished this by reaching for her hand and kissing it. In his head he had one thought. "_She is absolutely GORGEOUS and her lips. She has to be some sort of angel."_ At the thought of the word Angel he realized something very fast. All that was on his mind was. "_OH FUCK! If Tifa finds out I'm free I can count any shots with this beauty as down the drain_."

With those thoughts he quickly asked. "Um miss do you know anywhere I can stay for a while. I'm kind of lost and I'm not familiar with this area." Cloud was DESPERATE to hide from Tifa and anywhere would do. Hell he would hide in a trashcan if he had too. After all Tifa was probably pissed he missed there date.

Aerith smiled kindly and replied to him. "Yes I know…" It was at this point she noticed some men in black suits entering. Aerith quickly asked "So ummm, Cloud?" with a clear amount of terror present in her voice.

"Yes Aerith?" Cloud replied fast noticing the men approaching from the front of the building.

"What sort of jobs do you do?" Aerith replied quickly becoming very nervous.

Cloud, realizing where this was going said. " I do a little bit of this and that. Why did you have something in mind?" He finished knowingly.'

"I could use a body guard. As payment ill give you a date." To emphasize her point she gave him a wink.

Cloud however was on Seventh Heaven. That wink she had given him had out him up there. After all a wink like **THAT **was more than just a wink. Realizing the men in the suits had nearly caught up. He drew his Giant Blade from its sheeth and spoke to Aerith. "I accept your offer, Aerith." With that said he pointed his blade at the two men in the suits.

One of said men spoke up. He had red hair like a carrots top. "Step away from the girl and you won't be harmed." Cloud chuckled at this and the other man in the suit that was there arched his eyebrow.

The man with the hair shaped like the top of a carrot spoke quickly. "Look we don't care bought you. We have you trapped so hand the Girl over." He punctuated his point by pulling out a pistol. "Now then we can do this my way. Or we can kill you and take the girl.

Cloud decided it was time to leave when "Carrot Top" raised his pistol. Cloud quickly sheathed his blade and scooped Aerith up into his arms, causing her to gasp in surprise. Then He proceeded to leap against the west wall, and then up and out of the church through the same hole he had made in it's roof. All the while his one wing's feathers rippling in the wind.

As he was flying through the hole in the roof he whispered into Aerith's ear. "Where to Baut schön in Rosa ab?" He asked giving her a wink.

/AN: Baut schön in Rosa ab Is German and in English is roughly mine lovely in pink/

Aerith at his words despite not knowing what the words he said meant couldn't help but blush. She replied while still blushing rather deeply. "My home is a few blocks away. If you head south-east to an intersection and then head north-east you'll get to it fairly fast."

Cloud quickly complied and began to dash in the direction she had indicated.

/ Meanwhile in Heaven /

Cloud had only been released for 5 hours; Only FIVE FUCKING HOURS! Yet somehow Tifa, an angel that represented Love and had an unhealthy obsession with Cloud, had already found out he was on Earth. Azrael KNEW she was on her way to his office. He only prayed his guards would be able to keep her out.

It was naturally at that moment he heard a door bust open. Fighting broke out within ten seconds of said door busting. 30 seconds later it was over. He just HOPED Tifa hadn't won. Cause if the big guy found out she knew where Cloud was then he was soo screwed; plus his collection of "Reading material" would be taken away. He was NOT willing to part with that.

Naturally like all hope and dreams, his were crushed by Tifa shattering his doors. "WHERE IS HE AZRAEL!" She quickly screamed/yelled at him.

Azrael realizing it was his "reading material" or him did the smart thing like most guys would. He quickly groveled befor her and quickly blurted. "He's on Earth somewhere in Midgar. Please don't hurt me!"

Tifa upon hearing this turned heel and began gathering what she would need to retrieve HER Cloud from aforementioned location. These supplies included, but not limited to; Condoms, Handcuffs, Rope, and all the other Naughty things she might need. Hey she was the Angel Representative of Love, and love could be ruff. That and she was always partial to the thought of having Cloud tied up on her bed…

AN: Well ill cut those out there otherwise this'll end up needing to be transferred elsewhere XD

Well what did you all think? Any good. Also on a side note there will definitely be CxA possible CxT as well. Note this chapter was not bashing Tifa I just felt I needed something to introduce her and it felt like the best way to do it. Well hope you enjoyed it so Review please. Anything is helpful.


	3. A little Hell on Earth

_A Fallen's Redemption_

_/ A FF VII Fan Fiction /_

_This is an AU fan fic aside from the characters very little will be from FF VII_

_Anything in quotes and Italics in the actually story is thoughts_

_Anything in quotes without italics is spoken_

_Oh and for those wondering this is a Cloud Aerith coupling story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own FF VII and if asked by the owners I will immediately remove this from anywhere I have posted it. Don't got much moneys so don't sue._

_This is somewhat of a Bible Based story. I myself am not Christian and am Atheist. As far as I am concerned the bible is a collection of stories. If I offend anyone with this I apologize but they should remember this is Fan Fiction._

/ Lower levels of Heaven /

All that the angel could think as he looked at the swath of destruction caused by one woman was this. _I am so fucking fire... _Why did this happen to him? After all he had just had his first restroom break in half a century. Perhaps someone was playing a joke on him?

Yet when he thought of how much destruction was committed he realized the obvious. May god have mercy on that fallen angel and protect him from his overzealous Ex-Girlfriend. He finished that thought with his hand laid over his heart and head bowed in respect. The truth was NOONE deserved what was headed Cloud's way.

He wasn't the only paying Cloud his last respects. Even God himself said a silent prayer for his fallen.

/ Aerith's home /

Cloud wasn't sure why; or for that matter how. But he had that impending sense of doom that could only be brought on by two things, Commitment and a pissed of woman. He mumbled out loud to himself. "Well thankfully it's the lesser of the two."

With that he glanced over to Aerith's bedroom door. All he could think of was her. He thought to himself _Well at least if I have to commit it's to a pretty woman who doesn't have secret fetish's._

Tifa suddenly had the urge to make sure she tormented Cloud more than she had planned; after all her S&M equipment could use some dusting off.

Cloud suddenly had the urge to shutter. He simply prayed God himself would keep Tifa away. What he didn't know was Tifa had bullied God into allowing her to go. How you might ask, well the threat of being her new play toy was a very convincing argument.

Cloud's mind began to wander as he watched Aerith's door. He kept asking himself "_why do I find myself drawn to her?_ Why someone so innocent! She doesn't even realize what my single wing symbolizes." He thought grimly. Cloud chuckled to himself and mumbled incoherently to anyone more than a foot away "Perhaps Light needs Dark as much as Dark needs Light to be defined. I am Dark and she is Light. For if the opposite does not exist what defines the first." As he began to think this he was led to dark places in his mind.

Corners of his mind he hadn't been to in centuries, of his and others falling from grace, slaying many people that went against God. Memories, that he had never wanted to relive. His armor... how it had gleamed covered in the blood of enemies. Yet as his mind made this darker turn luckily, for him one of the few things that distracted him appeared.

Aerith walked strait up to Cloud and stared into his eyes, and said. "Cloud, what are you doing?" This immediately snapped Cloud out of his memories, and into one thought. She was right in front of him. Their faces were nearly touching. And on top of that their lips were millimeters apart.

The first thing Aerith realized was he was staring at her eyes. All she could do was stand paralyzed as something seemed to draw him toward her. Unfortunately (Specially for all us Clerith fans) it was at this time Tifa burst in.

Tifa being the one thinking most of what she wanted. Realized very quickly what was about to happen when Cloud literally jumped 5 feet from Aerith, while blushing like someone caught with their pants down. However she had one thought when her eyes met Aerith's.

This single thought was. "**_FUCK! SOME SLUT IS TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN!"_ **(A.N.: Notice the use of "MY MAN" XD) They stayed that way for some time just glaring at each other while Cloud cowered in the background whilst considering fleeing. Both of the girls glared... well stared back in Aerith's case with a look stating "You cannot have him.".

After over 3 minutes of silence from both sides Cloud was beginning to wonder if he should just flee for his life. His reason being this, and simply this; the most vivid memory of his was when she decided she wanted to be the man... that had been the worst night of poor Cloud's life. What Cloud didn't know was this staring contest was somewhat of a tradition between competing women, ESPECIALY when it was over a man. Regardless if Tifa won Cloud was sure he would suffer.

Cloud, like any sensible man would do, decided to attempt to diffuse the situation before it had a nuclear meltdown. Cloud carefully walked up and said with clear terror in his voice despite trying to hide it. "Well um nice to see you Tifa. I can see you've met Aerith. Aerith this is Tifa... my EX-girlfriend. Tifa this is Aerith, she helped my out by giving me a place to stay for a while." Naturally he placed an emphasis on the ex in ex girlfriend. I mean who wouldn't? He was after all trying to make sure she knew they weren't anything nowadays.

Tifa shot Cloud a quick glare that pretty much stated that he was in DEEP SHIT for placing an emphasis on the ex. Cloud did what every male does when under such scrutiny... he attempted to shrink into the floor.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

And there you have it chapter 3. Short yes but im busy right now preparing for finals and the like. Ill hopefully post another chapter faster than this one though.

UPDATE AS OF 5/13/06: I intend to start working on chapter 4 this week and next weekend I promise it will be out by two weeks from this update.


	4. Hellish Memory's Pt 1

_A Fallen's Redemption_

_/ A FF VII Fan Fiction /_

_This is an AU fan fic aside from the characters very little will be from FF VII_

This story is dedicated to my Dear friend Katie from here on out.

_Anything in quotes and Italics in the actually story is thoughts_

_Anything in quotes without italics is spoken_

_Oh and for those wondering this is a Cloud Aerith coupling story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own FF VII and if asked by the owners I will immediately remove this from anywhere I have posted it. Don't got much moneys so don't sue._

_This is somewhat of a Bible Based story. I myself am not Christian and am Atheist. As far as I am concerned the bible is a collection of stories. If I offend anyone with this I apologize but they should remember this is Fan Fiction._

_Please note a lot of this chapter will take place in Clouds memories_

_Oh and another quick note is there will be some a songs lyrics placed in some parts. _

_/ Cloud's memory's /_

"_It had been a long grueling year of fighting against the angels still loyal to their God. He had lost friends that he had known all his life. He oft felt like crying in this part of the war. Slowly but surely they were losing now. It had all started so very grandly only a year ago... or was that a century ago?" _Cloud ruefully thought.

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through   
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be   
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears and

As he began to think of how this all happened sadness washed over him. So many friends... dead, he would never see them again. Then there was her... A brown haired beauty that had always comforted him, she too was dead. He didn't know what it was like to love an individual, but he was sure that he had loved her that way.

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Yet here he was alive to this day. Chasing after a woman... not just any woman though, one that resembled the first real love he had. Her first death had been horrible for him; he, Sephiroth and Lucifer had not been able to do anything to stop it. The sorrow that had resided in his soul sense that day had seemed to keep building up. He felt like he was getting ready to break at that time.

Let's rearrange

I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
You find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between and

"All the tears he had shed at that time for her. Nothing was left, sense that time the war had started to reverse... they were going to be defeated soon. Then they would be killed. How did something start in so much hope and dream go so badly" he wondered? At this time Sephiroth ran into Clouds tent, and quickly spoke to Cloud. "Cloud the enemy they draw close, we must be ready. If we are to die, let it not be in a dignified way to glorify those friends we have lost."

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

To this Cloud simply sat up strait, picked up his weapon, and proceeded to sling it across his back and exit the tent.

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

As he walked, he resembled a man going to his death willingly. He was like a dove that had lost its mate. A dove without its mate will often die than try to live on. His shoulders hung low and his hair seemed to have lost ifs gravity defying ability. Bangs covered eyes that were haunted by pain and depression. If one looked close enough they would see tears that he could not shed. Pain he would never let go.

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind

Everone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my

As he walked into the light and stood among his allies, his friends, his companions he straitened up if only to give them hope. His only hope was that his death came swooping down like a bird of prey to free him from pain. His feet felt like lead as he walked, yet they became lighter every step. Cloud knew why it felt that way... he was marching onwards towards his beloved.

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

As he neared the front lines he determined he would at least put some fight in. He would be damned if he would simply go down and disrespect HER memory that way.

... It was going to be a long night with bad memories...

Woot first half of chapter 4 done, don't worry this is more a teaser for the rest of it... OK FINE the real reason is I still got some ideas to work out, but I felt I owed you something -.- Evil reviewers... I mean I love you reviewers plz R&R.

Dedicated to: Katie


End file.
